My Hermione
by sweetecstasy
Summary: The tale of Olivia Richards and her seventh year goals of obtaining what she truly desires. There is slash in here, but it's not all slash. Please read and review!
1. A Hidden Intrest

It was a fairly cold and rainy day for the beginning of September, but I didn't seem to mind. I loved the smell of rain, plus I wasn't one of the first years crossing that lake. I would be pent up in one of the cozy little carriages staying safe and warm and dry.

Oh, but pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. How rude. My name is Olivia Richards and this is the story of my seventh year. Of course, there maybe some things you come to learn about me as time goes on in the year, but there are some things that need to be said right out.

First of all, I am in Slytherin and I happen to admire Draco Malfoy simply because of his keen fashion sense and the way he pulls of his platinum blonde hair. It just works with his skin tone and well defined cheekbones. I seem to blend in though, my hair being a light blonde, grayish-blue eyes, and fairly average height and weight. As far as Slytherins go, I don't stand out too much.

But that didn't bother me, I didn't really like the other girls in my house that much anyway. But, because you're in Slytherin, people of the other three houses don't respond to you that well. Oh well, so what if my parents were supporters of You-Know-Who and totally agree with his views on cleansing the magical world of mudblood scum? Since when does that make me personally, a bad person? I never said I wanted to go out and kill them all, they did. I'm just stuck being their daughter.

And, there was another reason I didn't respond to the other girls in my house that well. That being, because there was simply another girl I liked. And when I say liked, I mean simply captivated by. I didn't always feel that way about her, she wasn't always the amazing beauty that she was now. But, around fifth year, I could see a change in her, plus a change in me. I became less worried about the guys in school and more concerned with getting her. I guess one could almost say she made me a lesbian.

Of course, I never told anyone about my deepest desires. I was afraid of being shunned, and even if I didn't always blend in well, I still wanted to be accepted. But, more importantly, I didn't want her to find me disgusting for lusting after her the way I did. My plan was to slowly grow on her, then tell her at the right moment, maybe even win her over with my declaration of love that I have for her.

I was sitting alone in my carriage, as usual, and I was glancing out the window at the forest's edge, watching the heavy rain fall. Suddenly the door came open, and there she was, soaking wet and climbing into my carriage. I felt this tingling sensation between my legs as I looked her over. I crossed my legs, hoping to relieve the feeling. She just looked at me.

"May I sit here? I spent all the time getting the first years off with Hagrid that ever place else is full now," she said, making an excuse to come sit with me. But I didn't care, as long as she was sitting with me.

I nodded my head and gave her a soft smile. "Oh, of course, there's plenty of room in here for you," I said softly, in a delicately smooth tone. She returned the smile and climbed in, taking the seat across from me. "You're soaking wet," I said. "You should probably get those robes off before you catch a cold."

She nodded as she slipped them off, and then the tingling sensation between my legs grew stronger. She was in her uniform and her white blouse also happened to be thoroughly soaked and clinging to her form. I tried hard not to stare, and even harder not to reach out and grab her breasts, which stood out so firm and full. She was poking out of her shirt and I could see her erect nipples, obviously from the cold wetness that was all over her.

She rang out her hair, her soft brown locks now in a tangle of messy, wet curls that fell across her face. This time I couldn't help but reach across, brushing her hair out of her face. The back of my hand swept across her cheekbone, a sudden rush of warmth came to them. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"You know," she said softly, looking right at me. "I, um, feel stupid for asking this, but at the moment I have seemed to misplace your name," she said quietly.

I just smiled at her, my love. I could never be mad at her, even for that. But only if she knew. After all, she probably knew it, she was just flustered at the moment, I could tell by the redness that was in her delicately soft cheeks still.

"It's quite alright," I said to her. "A lot of people don't know it. But it's Olivia," I said holding out my hand to her.

She took my hand and shook it gently. "And of course, I'm…"

"Hermione, I know," I said, still smiling. Oh trust me, I knew who she was. I yearned to know more of her. "It's hard to miss you around school, you seem to be everywhere any more. Plus, every professor in school goes on about your talents and intellect."

She blushes more at my comments and a smile creeps into her cheeks. Oh how I love that smile of hers, so pure, so innocent just like she was. I couldn't help but keep smiling at her.

"Well, thank you," she said with a nod. "You're very kind."

I nodded as well. "Well, you haven't done anything wrong to me, there is no point in not being kind," I said. But I wanted to add so much more. I wanted to tell her how kind I could be to her, how loving and sweet I would treat her. How my life would be complete if I could wake up every morning to have her beautiful figure by my side.

It was then that I noticed her nipples once more. They were still just as erect, her breast just as firm as when she had taken off her robes. Surely she must have adjusted to the temperature by now…wait, does that mean, I'm stimulating her now? Oh, how perfect that would be. I was now longing to know if she had the same tingly sensation between her legs that I got when I thought on her.

Then sadly, and abruptly, the carriage stopped. Hermione promptly threw her wet robes back on. "Well, looks like we're here,"

"Perhaps we'll see each other around," I said with a nod.

She just smiled at me and nodded. "I hope we do," she said before getting off the carriage and disappearing into the hoard of students making their way into the castle.

I just sat there for a moment, she wanted to see me again. I thought hard about what this could possibly mean. Was it possible that my love, my Hermione, wanted me as much as I wanted her. The thought brought a smile to my lips, and made my hand slide down the front of my skirt, down into my panties. Sure enough, they were soaked, and not from the rain either. I was so excited and thrilled at the prospect of having a chance of being with Hermione. Just the thought of her was enough to make me quick slide one of my own fingers deep into myself. I closed my eyes and thought once more of her breasts, me ripping open her shirt and sucking gently on one as her fingers moved up into me, rather than my own.

As I thought on this, and kept pleasuring myself, I moaned out her name softly. I was dying for her touch, I needed it now.

Please Review! I would love some comments and feedback! -Laura


	2. Two Heads

I had finally made it into the castle, of course, still feeling very stimulated by Hermione's appearance in my carriage, and more so our final words. I took my place over at the Slytherin table as usual, finding a seat somewhere near Draco and the other seventh years. But, my eyes were over at the Gryffindor table, where they fell on her. She was seated of course by Weasley and Potter, but I could care less about them. I was simply concerned about my Hermione.

She appeared to have dried off, when it hit me. She was a smart girl, surely she must have known some sort of spell that could have quickly dried her off in the carriage, but she didn't use it. Perhaps she wanted me to see her breasts through her shirt. Or perhaps I was just reading into this situation too much.

Finally, before the feast, Dumbledore stood. My attention was soon turned to him, rather than Hermione. He waited awhile for everyone in the Great Hall to quiet down before giving his usual welcome back speech. I always found them rather boring, and usually uninformative, but perhaps that was just me.

"Welcome back," Dumbledore started, "I'm pleased to see so many of our students back this year, especially with the increasing threat of evil in this impending war." As Dumbledore said that, I heard Draco let out a snort as he smiled. Merlin did was that boy arrogant. Then again, if I hadn't longed for a more feminine touch I wouldn't mind him being between my legs at night.

"But, do to the war, and the harsh security measures being taken, the staff and I have come to a decision," Dumbledore said. The hall broke out in low whispers as everyone wondered what was going on. I was very curious indeed. What exactly was the staff doing. The only thing on the staff I was worried about was the staff of our head of house. I kept it to myself, but he was the only man I would ever consider sleeping with. I loved his rough outer appearance, but longed to reveal a sweet sexy side, and more so, wanted him to feel my hot wet insides. Merlin what I wouldn't do to be thoroughly fucked by Snape. I almost always had to run back to my dorms for a change of undergarments after a potions class. I realized this year, was the year too. I would have both him and my Hermione.

My train of thought was broken by Dumbledore continuing on with his speech though. "So, as an extra precautionary measure, we will not be having our usual Head Boy and Girl this year," he said.

My eyes quick flickered over to my Hermione. This was so unfair to her! I knew she wanted, more so deserved to be Head Girl. It was wrong for Dumbledore to take that away from her. But, once again, Dumbledore continued on, a sly smile on his face.

"Instead, we will be having two of each this year," he finally said. "We have already named both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as established Heads this year. And, this decision came after letters sent out. So, I would now like to announce our two additional Heads, which will share the dorm with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

As Dumbledore said that, my heart skipped a beat. Never in my life had I wanted something more. I wanted that additional Head Girl spot, I wanted that dorm to share with Hermione, to live with her, to be close to her every night. It would give me a great opportunity to become her friend, to know her on a better level. I had to have that spot.

Dumbledore held up a piece of paper, "On here I have two names, one boy and one girl that our staff felt deserved this position. We based it on grades, behavior, and other outstanding qualities. And, on behalf of the staff and myself, I would like to congratulate Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Olivia Richards."

As Dumbledore said my name, I blinked. I had gotten it? No way, I was hearing things. Dumbledore and the staff couldn't possibly have picked me. What made me so special. Or perhaps, this was just some twist of fate, granting me my wish.

"Olivia? Liv?" a voice asked me. I looked over and saw Pansy looking at me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, fine, just, shocked," I said, a smile tugging at my lips.

Draco looked over at me. "Well, I knew you would get it once they said they were picking another girl. Of course, I was telling father that they should have never picked mudblood Granger in the first place and just have gone with you."

I tried to keep my temper down when he spoke about Hermione like that. After all, being in Slytherin and surprisingly close to Malfoy I had learned a certain tolerance for his attitude towards her. I could take it in stride.

I just put on a polite smile. "Well, thank you Draco, I appreciate that," I said with a nod.

Draco just smiled back at me. "Yes, and, I would like to talk with you, after the feast and we head for our new quarters."

I nodded my head. "Of course Draco." But, I didn't want to talk with him after the feast, I wanted to talk to that gorgeous brunette that I would be sharing a room with. I looked over once more at the Gryffindor table towards Hermione, and much to my shock, she was looking over at me. Our eyes met, my gray-blue with her chocolaty brown. I felt a sudden rush of blood to my face as we connected. I gave her a soft smile, and much to my surprise she smiled back. So far, things were going perfect.

I would be very appreciative for a review! Thanks much! - Laura


	3. The Hallway

Before I knew it, the feast was over and I had my fill, of food at least. Draco stood up before me, and was now standing behind me. "Olivia, come along now," he said to me, as if I were some little girl. But of course, I obliged and got up, him almost immediately taking my hand, as if so I wouldn't get lost on the way.

I took once more glance over at the Gryffindor table, looking at my love. Her hair still looked damp and it was in a mess of curled tendrils that fell around her face. I had to tell her tonight, I couldn't keep it in any longer. Now was the time.

Draco pulled me down towards the dungeons, and I looked at him. "Draco, what are you doing? We're supposed to go to our new dorm, not down here," I whispered to him.

He just looked at me, a smirk playing across his lips. Before I knew it, he had me in a hallway that in all six of my past years at Hogwarts, I had never been in. "We're just taking a little detour first," he said, holding on to my hand tighter.

"Draco, please, can we go?" I asked him. I did not like not knowing where we were going. It bothered me, almost scared me. I looked at the walls, and I noticed that for the first time, a hallway had no pictures. "Draco, why are we here, and where are all the pictures?"

Suddenly, he turned and pressed me up against the wall. "We're here because there are no pictures," he whispered, his lips almost touching mine as he pressed up hard against me, sandwiching me between him and the wall. I could feel his hot breath, I saw that hunger in his eyes.

"Draco…" I muttered, not liking my current position at all.

"Don't," he whispered once more. "I saw you in your carriage, your hand down your skirt as you pleasured yourself," he said softly as his hand moved up under my skirt. "I heard you moaning," he said as he pushed my panties to the side gently. "I never wanted something so much as I did right there," he said as he slid his fingers in the crevice between my legs, running his index finger along my entrance. Occasionally he would slide the tip of his finger in me, but remove it promptly, teasing me, making me wet. "Just tell me you were moaning for me and all your dreams will come true," he whispered in my ear, then licked my neck softly.

I felt this surge come over me, I closed my eyes, and envisioned Hermione's soft touch, her slender fingers sliding into me, her sweet tongue running along my neck. And then, I gave in to him. "I was moaning for you ," I whispered, still thinking on her.

"I knew you where," Draco smirked. He placed his lips firmly on mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth at the same time both his index and middle fingers slid up into me. He moved them in and out, gently and at a delicate rhythm that made me moan. I only felt myself get wetter as he continued.

He pulled is fingers out and placed them in his mouth, licking my juices off of them. "You're sweet," he whispered as his hands went for my top, slowly undoing the buttons of them. I watched him as he undid the last button, his hands traveling up my sides as he pressed into me more. I could feel his firm erection pressing into me as his hands cupped my breasts, squeezing them gently. I let out a soft moan as his hands traced the under wire of my pink silky bra, his hands going over the black lace that just covered the top of my breasts, slowly reaching between the two for the small clasp, letting them free.

He glanced at my now exposed breasts, his fingers softly tracing around my right nipple. I whimpered slightly as his other hand went around my back, unzipping my skirt. I didn't want him going any further.

"Draco, stop, please," I said to him as my skirt fell down into a little pile around my ankles, leaving me there in nothing but soft silky panties.

Draco just looked at me, "Olivia, dear, how do you think you got made Head Girl?" he asked me as he undid his trouser front. "I let a word slip to father, who let a word slip to Snape. You owe me for this," he said, pushing his trousers as wells as his boxers down revealing a very erect penis. "So frankly, I don't care what you have to say," he whispered. He slid off my panties, then continued pressing his hips into mine, his hard cock running between my legs.

I simply whimpered more. "Draco, don't do this. I'll scream."

Draco just smirked as he put his hands on my bare hips. "Oh, I plan on making you scream," he said before kissing me firmly on the lips. He sucked on my bottom lip biting it slightly. I wasn't kissing back, so he only kissed me harder, making my lips become swollen and red. "Moan for me like you did in your carriage, moan for me baby," he whispered as he slid up into me hard.

I couldn't help but moan, but it wasn't a moan of pleasure, rather one of pain instead. No man had entered me before, and Draco didn't particularly seem to care as he just rammed right into me. I felt a sharp pain go through me as he kept pumping harder and harder. I felt myself start to cry as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, resting my head there as I held on to him tight for support while he kept pounding my insides hard.

"Draco, stop," I whispered, a few tears in my cracked voice. "Stop," I said once more.

"Never," he muttered, thrusting up hard into me. "So stop asking and just enjoy this," he said as he kept pumping hard, going deeper in me.

After the pain subsided, I couldn't help but moan as I felt his flesh moving in and out of me. Faster and faster, harder and harder. He just kept going. And my body betrayed me. My heart was breaking as Draco stole my virginity, as he broke my spirit, as he raped me. My body gave in and I couldn't hold back my moans. Worse off, I couldn't hold off my orgasm.

I only cried more as I felt myself secrete more feminine juices on to him, I cried, but it was only tears. I was too busy moaning out as he continue to rut me out and have his way with me in that empty hallway. At least I knew the end was near. Draco was going hard and fast, moaning along with me.

"Ohhhh….Olivia," he moaned loudly as he held onto me tighter, giving me a hard thrust.

"Dra…aye…aye…cohhh…" I moaned back to him as his hard flesh dove deeper into me still. I closed my eyes tighter, and soon felt what almost felt like an explosion deep in me. That's when I realized it, he came. The bastard came in me. He didn't even bother to pull out, he just kept pumping, pressing his semen further into me still. He let out a low soft moan as he slowed down, finally stopping and pulling out of me.

He smiled at me, and I just cried. I leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down into a sobbing ball as he let go of me. He broke me by raping me there in that hall. I sat there crying as he got dressed. "Catch you later Olivia," he said to be before leaving me there in the hall on my own.

Please Leave a Review! And Thank you for reading! - Laura


	4. Confessions in the Common Room

After a good time crying, I collected myself, getting up off the floor slowly. I gathered my clothing up and getting myself dressed once more. My nose was running and I kept sniffling, trying to stay calm, trying to keep it together. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was certainly a wonderful beginning to my last year.

I was so mad at Draco. I was so happy about getting the second Head Girl spot and having my chance to be closer to Hermione. But now, all my happiness was gone. I just wanted to head to my dorm and sleep forever, never having to wake up and face tomorrow.

I took another deep breath, seeing as I was rather sore from Draco accosting me in that hallway still. If it was the last thing I was ever going to do this year, it was going to be to get him back for what he did. I refused to let anyone do something like that and get away with it.

I cried a little more as I made my way to the Head dorms. I muttered the password and went in. The little common room that we would all be sharing was rather nice and cozy. There were two couches a table, many bookshelves, a cozy fireplace. It was actually really nice.

I took a seat on one of the couches, it was rather comfortable as well. I sighed and laid down, looking at the fire. I was only jolted when I heard a door shut. I looked up to find Draco with a smirk on his face as he saw me.

"Olivia, dear, why do you look so down?" he asked as he moved over towards the couch I was laying on. "Most girls would love to have been you earlier," Draco said, his hand running up my bare thigh under my skirt.

I just glared at him and swat his hand away. "And most decent gentleman would stop when a lady said stop," I said coolly to him.

"And most ladies do not pleasure themselves during a carriage ride," Draco whispered in my ear as he moved on top of me slowly. "Besides, you know you liked it. The way you moaned for me. I mean, come on Olivia, you had a full on orgasm back there."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I still couldn't believe I did that. Now he was going to think he was so great because he got me off. Because to me, it was very obvious I didn't enjoy it. Or, was it possible that I did?

"Draco…"

"Don't Draco me," he said, his hand still running along my bare skin, his other hand joining as he slipped each of his index fingers on the inside of my panties and started pulling them down. "So, you think I could do it again? I mean, make you orgasm that is."

I slapped at his hands. "No! And you will not be trying to anytime soon!" I snapped at him as I reached down to pull my panties back up. "Now get off of me! I want to go to bed."

"You could come to my bed," Draco said as he kissed my neck, groping me as one of his hands was under my top.

"No Draco!" I shouted as I pushed him away. "No means no! And you can't get in my pants, and you can't grope me, so, just stop!"

Draco looked at me from the floor, which was where he ended up after I pushed him off of me. "What do you mean no? You can't say no to me."

"Well, I just did," I said getting up. "Touch me again like that and I will hurt you," I said before hurrying into my room. As I closed the door, I started crying again. I just realized how awful this year was going to be. I had to share a common living space with a guy who wanted to have sex with me and was going far enough as raping me to get it. There really was no stopping Draco Malfoy when he wanted something. Now it was just how to stop him when what he wanted was you.

I just cried more as I went and laid on my bed. I hid my face into the pillow in my arms, crying as I thought about my awful night. I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my back. I turned quickly and I saw Hermione sitting on my bed.

"Olivia? Are you ok?" she asked me. "I heard you crying and I was wondering what was wrong."

I wiped my eyes off as I looked into her caring brown ones. I studied the way her hair fell along her sweet face, the way her clothing hung to her curves. I took it all in for a moment, wondering what exactly I should tell her.

"I…" I started off, then froze. Hermione was just trying to help me. And I doubt she would go blabbing about the school about something like this either. "I just was raped Hermione," I said in a whisper.

She looked at me shocked and covered her mouth. "Oh Olivia! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked me. I personally found this a foolish question to ask. I was crying and told her I was raped and she asked me if I was ok. Clearly, I was not ok.

So, seeing that, I just shook my head. I was not ok. I was hurt, violated, and scared he would try it again. As I shook my head, I felt a few more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Olivia, I am so sorry," Hermione said once more, this time bringing me close to her in a tight embrace. I felt her form press into mine so gently. Her skin felt so soft as I rested my head on her shoulder, trying not to get her shirt too wet from my tears.

I started feeling that tingly sensation between my legs once again as one of her breasts grazed mine during our hug. I fought the temptation to reach out and feel them. That would not be appropriate. I was not Draco I asked before doing such things to a girl.

I pulled back from our hug and looked at her. Our noses were only a few inches apart, her lips looked so soft and perfect. I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Hermione, I…I have to tell you something," I said quietly to her.

"What is it?" she asked me, her voice still having that caring tone to it.

"I, um, I like girls, not guys," I said to her. "And, I really like you." As I spoke, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest. Now, I just looked to her, wondering how she would react to my confession.

"You, like me? Like as in…"

"As in I have a crush on you, yes," I said, finishing her sentence. For sure I thought she was going to hate me now, think I was some sort of freak. I then looked up at her, she was just looking at me. I noticed how full and wet her lips were now. And is if they were a magnet, and mine were made of metal, I leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Her lips were as perfect as they looked. So soft and full. Kissing her, even if it was only a short little soft innocent kiss was like going to heaven. I pulled away slowly, and reluctantly as I looked at her. Her eyes were rather wide as she looked at me.

Hermione brought a hand to her lips, still looking at me. Probably shocked and appalled by my actions. But I had to do it. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. And I didn't regret it. It was a perfect kiss.

Hermione let her hand drop and looked down at her lap. "Olivia," she said quietly.

"Yes?" I asked her, my voice being just as soft as hers.

"Could you kiss me again?" she asked, looking up at me. "Only, this time a little longer. Please."

I just looked at her for a moment and nodded my head. "Of course," I whispered to her as I brought my lips to hers, this time hers meeting mine. I kissed her tenderly, this time adding a little more force and keeping it longer. I pulled away once more to look at her. Hermione was looking right back at me.

"Olivia," Hermione said once more. "Is it wrong that I think that was the best kiss of my life?" she asked me quietly.

"No," I said shaking my head. "It was the best of mine too," I whispered, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face, putting it back behind her ear as I smiled gently at her.

Hermione smiled back at me, then made my heart flop as she leaned in to kiss my lips this time. She left me speechless after a short, sweet kiss.

"Olivia," she whispered moving closer to me. "I think I like you too."

a/n:Thanks to crazylily, my one and only reviewer. Let's try and get some more in people. I need the feedback. I want to know if you want more Olivia/Draco interaction, maybe how fast Hermione and Olivia should move. Also, if Hermione and Olivia are together...possible Draco/Harry slash? I want feedback people! Thanks much for reading. - Laura


	5. What She Always Wanted

When I heard Hermione say she liked me too, I could have sworn I was hearing things. She just looked at me, with her sweet smile, and her soft gentle features. I just looked at her in complete disbelief. Did she really just say that.

Suddenly my thoughts were confirmed as she let out a little giggle and leaned in to kiss me once more. This time I kissed her back. It was a perfect moment, her lips tenderly caressing my own. I was in heaven, complete heaven.

We continued our exchange of sweet little kisses, as well as giggles. It was after a few more short kisses from her accompanied by some giggles that I was wondering if this was just a game to her. I wasn't sure if she knew how I really felt about her.

"Hermione," I said softly as I held her hand, rubbing my thumb across it gently. "I wanted to just let you know I really like you. I mean, really, really like you," I said looking into her eyes.

She smiled, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "I really like you too Olivia," she said to me. "I mean that a lot," she said leaning in to kiss me once more. I met her lips with mine, this time with a soft, yet deeper kiss than before.

After a few more moments of kissing, with each one becoming deeper than the next, I started to run my tongue along her luscious lips, savoring the remaining flavor of her lip gloss she had been wearing. To my surprise, and much to my delight, Hermione parted her lips for me ever so slightly. It was just enough to slip my tongue into her mouth, running it along hers as we kept kissing.

I had my hands on her waist, her hands on my cheeks as I explored the interior of her mouth with my tongue. I enjoyed her sweet taste, the kiss becoming more passionate by the moment. Soon, my tongue was caught in a playful position, her tongue was now wrapped around mine.

I smiled a bit, and she giggled some, keeping the mood light and playful even though our kisses were intense and passionate now. And to make the moment better, as I felt Hermione pushing both mine and her tongues into my mouth, she started laying back on my bed. Her hands were now around my neck and she was pulling me down with her.

I couldn't believe how my luck had turned around. I went from a horrible experience dealing with Draco in an empty hallway to now laying atop of Hermione in the dorm we share. Not only that, we were kissing, and she was practically cleaning out my mouth with that amazing tongue of hers. I could only close my eyes, letting out a little moan as that tingling sensation between my legs became almost unbearable.

My hand also started to roam. One of them made it down her stomach and started untucking her shirt from out of her skirt. I heard her giggle as I did so, so I only kept going. I started unbuttoning her shirt, starting from the bottom, slowly exposing more of the soft skin on her stomach.

Hermione pulled away from our lip lock for a moment and looked down at my hand. As I felt my lips become free, I moved my head and kissed her stomach right below her belly button. I was kissing my way up her body after each button was undone.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" she asked me, a giggle in her voice and smile on her lips as she watched me.

I looked up at her and I stopped kissing her as I reached her chest, seeing as her bra was in the way. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I said with a smile as I undid her last button on her shirt.

"It would look like you're undressing me," Hermione said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"That would be correct my dear," I said smiling back at her before kissing her lips tenderly. She put her hands back on my cheeks and kissed me back. My hands were still roaming across her bare stomach, I then noticed her hands sliding off my cheeks and down my body. I got chills as they kept going farther south, and then she started unbuttoning my top. I smiled as I watched her, slowly making her way up as we kept kissing.

Soon enough we were both laying on my bed in nothing but our skirts and bras. I was somewhat on top of her, and our legs were tangled together. I smiled at her as I traced the under wire on the bottom of her bra. Hermione only laughed some. Her undergarments were as simple as her. They were a plain white cotton, but yet somehow, the plainness of them was still captivatingly sexy. Or maybe it was her stunning curves. Either way she was breathtaking.

Hermione was a bit fuller than I was. She had more cleavage and fuller hips. I'm not saying she was big, just, curvier. But that was all part of her sexual appeal. I on the other hand was taller than her, but definitely with smaller breasts and less curves to my body. But, I still felt I looked nice.

My hand kept tracing her under wire, and she just smiled at me. I was worried about limits, but then again, if she was uncomfortable about any of this, she would tell me and wouldn't be smiling. Right.

I just took a deep breath and reached around her. I took a hold of the clasp of her bra and undid it gently. She giggled some more as I started to slowly help get it off her body. I just looked at her prefect breasts. They were full and round, and had perky little pink nipples on them. I cupped them both in my hands as I straddled her stomach.

"Hermione, you are gorgeous," I whispered to her as I massaged her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as I played with them with my hands.

"So are you Olivia," she whispered back amongst her quiet moans.

I smiled at her, then leaned down to kiss one of her breasts. I heard a slightly louder moan as I used my tongue, flicking her right nipple gently with it. The whole time I kept massaging the other. I kept playing with her nipple with my tongue, then finally slowly started letting more of her breast into my mouth, sucking gently on it and massaging the other.

Hermione closed her eyes once more and was moaning a bit louder. I loved hearing her moan, it drove me crazy. I sucked harder and she kept moaning. I was to the point I couldn't bear the sensation between my legs. Not only was it the tingling bothering me, but also the dampness present in my panties.

I pulled away reluctantly from her breast and moved onto my back. I slid off my skirt and slid a hand down into my soaking wet panties. I closed my eyes and moaned softly as I slid a finger up into myself, pleasuring myself, thinking on Hermione, who was laying topless right next to me. Memories of us kissing and touching, and of me sucking on her breast, of her moaning softly. I just kept moaning as I slid my finger in and out, gradually adding a second one.

Hermione on the other hand looked at me for a moment after I stopped and plunged my hand down my panties. She seemed almost confused. She moved closer to me, and started pulling my panties down for me. She just sat there watching me pleasure myself, moaning more as I rubbed my index finger right along my g-spot.

Hermione moved in between my legs, her hands resting on my hips as she kissed my neck. I opened my eyes and looked stunned seeing her there while I pleasured myself. "You made me do this," I whispered to her. "I couldn't fight it off any longer. You got me all hot and wet Hermione, you did that."

She smiled against my neck, then pulled back to look at me. "Good," she whispered back before kissing my lips rather hard and aggressively. I moaned into her mouth, my fingers sliding in and out of me faster as I kissed her back. She pulled away and started working on getting my bra off as she kissed my neck.

"Oh, Hermione," I moaned out fairly loudly as I felt her let my breasts free. I only moaned more as she was now massaging my breasts, just as I had done to her. I plunged my finger farther up into myself as she did so.

"Mione," I whispered to her. "You're gonna make me gasm," I rasped out breathlessly. She just smiled and started licking all about my breast, then sucking gently on the one, playing with my nipple using her tongue as she did so. "Oh….Hermione. God, make me gasm. Make me do it," I moaned out.

As she kept sucking on my breast, my free hand moved up her thigh and up under her skirt. I gently ran my index finger along her panties, making a crease in the damp cotton where her slit was. I smiled at her. "Somebody's a wet girl," I whispered to her as I pressed her panties to the side. I moaned more, as did she and let my breast free from her mouth as I slid a finger up into her.

Hearing her moan loudly as I not only pleasured myself, but was fingering her now as well made me orgasm. I felt the juices on my hand, but it didn't stop me from continuing on, keeping the same gentle rhythm of sliding my fingers in and out of each of us.

Hermione leaned in and kissed me hard, sliding her tongue into my mouth, moaning as well as I kept fingering her, running right along her clitoris, feeling how wet and hot she was. I moaned back into her mouth, as we played with each others tongues. It was a glorious feeling.

After a few more moments of fingering and kissing, I pulled back from our kiss. "Mione, are you…"

"Going to orgasm?" she asked me, finishing my question. "God yes Olivia," she moaned out. "Your fingers, oh….god Olivia," she moaned once more.

"Tell me when. I want us to do it together," I whispered to her, feeling myself close to a second gasm. She nodded her head and through her head back in a fit of passion. I just dove my finger deeper into her, starting to work in my middle finger in along with my index finger.

"Now Olivia, now!" Hermione moaned out as she closed her eyes. No sooner had she said that I felt her juices running along my hand now. I moaned and kept fingering her as I began my second orgasm since we've been together.

"Oh Hermione," I moaned back to her as I closed my eyes. Both of us spent, I pulled my fingers reluctantly from her. She fell back on the bed, panting some.

"Have you ever had an orgasm before?" I asked her softly as I laid next to her.

She shook her head. "Never. You gave me my first one," she said looking at me. "And I was glad it was you," she whispered before kissing me softly.

"I'm glad it was me too," I whispered back as both of us laid there tangled together in my bed.

a/n: Thanks to brainwashed puppet and alyssa for leaving a comment! Let's get some more in people. I want to know what you think. Thanks! -Laura


	6. Awakenings

It felt as if I had been lying in bed forever, but soon I felt as if I had drifted asleep lying there. Before I knew it, I was awoken with a start, as I felt someone touching my shoulder gently.

"Olivia," Hermione whispered to me. I quickly sat up, thinking something was wrong. I looked over at her; she was standing besides my bed, fully clothed. Had I done something wrong? I then looked down; I too had on my complete uniform. I let out a sigh when I realized that my time spent with Hermione had just been some marvelous dream. And as I sat up and moved my legs some, what I learned to be a rather wet dream as well.

"What is it?" I asked her, still broken hearted over the fact that we never had those sweet kisses and those pleasurable moments all leading up to a simultaneous orgasm.

"I just thought I should wake you up so you could put on some pajamas before you go to sleep for the night," Hermione said to me. I smiled slightly; she really was a sweet and caring person. Yet, I longed for the Hermione that was in my dream. That sexy temptress who I thought I had spent a passionate night with. I wanted that as well.

"Oh, why thank you Hermione," I said with a slight nod of my head. "That was very nice of you to think of me like that," I added. Of course, she thought of me in a caring sort of way where I was thinking of her in a very sexual way. I only wish that she wanted me like that too.

Of course, if I had been dreaming, had I ever actually told Hermione about my feelings for her? Or was that all just part of my erotic dream involving us?

"Um, Hermione," I said to her, pausing to get her attention as she looked at me. "Did we talk at all?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not since the carriage ride. Why?" she asked me.

"Oh. Well, I had…" I was about to start telling her about the dream, but I thought that probably wouldn't be the best way to break the ice about me lusting after her. "I had been thinking there is something I should tell you. It's kind of important if we're going to be sharing a room."

"Is it about the nightmares?" Hermione asked me. I just looked at her oddly for a moment, wondering where that came from.

"Nightmares?" I asked, drawing on a blank as to why she was asking me about that.

"Yeah, you must have been having one the way you were moving about and making strange noises while you were sleeping," she said.

I just looked at her for a bit more, and then started laughing. I couldn't believe it, Hermione had heard me having an amazingly vivid sex dream about her and from my noises thought I was having a nightmare.

I shook my head. "No, no, I definitely wasn't having a nightmare. I normally don't do that, I don't know what came over me." But of course, I knew what came over me making me act like that, it was Hermione and that dream. That dream that I had to make true now.

"Well, than what is it that you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Well, um, Hermione, you might want to sit down for this," I said to her. She just looked at me, nodded then took a seat on my bed next to me.

"Are you alright Olivia?" she asked me, I could see concern in her eyes as she wondered what I had to tell her.

"I'm fine," I said, reassuring her. As she sat with me, that tingling sensation between my legs came back. That and the dampness of my panties were making it hard to sit still. I had to tell her, I had to get it out.

"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you, I like girls," I said looking at her. She just looked back at me for a moment. I tried to figure out what she was thinking, but it wasn't easy to figure out.

"Oh," she said with a nod. "Well, that's ok I guess," she said nodding once more.

I looked at her, then down at my feet. "I also wanted to add that I really like you," I said softly.

She looked at me for another moment or two. "You…you like me?" she asked, sounding shocked by my confession.

"Yeah, I do," I said with a nod. I looked over at her. "Don't worry; I won't hit on you or anything that will make you uncomfortable. I just thought you deserved to know," I said looking back at my feet.

Hermione nodded her head. "Well, thank you for telling me Olivia," she said with a nod. She got up slowly. "I think it's getting late we should probably be getting ready for bed," she said.

I nodded as well. I could tell by the way she was acting I had gone and made things awkward and ruined it all, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell her about how I felt. I just had to.

I stood up and went to m trunk and pulled out my pajamas. I glanced over at Hermione, who was already half undressed. She was standing there already in nothing but her bra and panties, which were far different than how I had dreamt. The real version was so much better, so much more entrancing. I couldn't help but look at her.

She had on white lace boy shorts for panties, and the curve of the bottom of her butt cheeks hung out from the bottom of them. Her bra was white as well and most of the top of her breasts visible. She was a vision.

Hermione looked over at me as well, and must have noticed I was looking over at her. She walked over to me. By this time I was in nothing by my underwear as well. She stood in front of me for a moment, looking me over.

"You really do like me don't you?" she asked me.

"Of course I do, why would I make something like that up?" I asked her.

Hermione sighed. "It's just, a few of my friends know, but, I haven't really, come out yet," she said looking at her feet. My eyes grew wide with excitement. "Well, I didn't know if it leaked and since you're friends with Malfoy…"

"Hermione," I said taking her hands in mine. "I wouldn't lie about this. I really do like you. And you know what, I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it, but when you thought I was having a nightmare I was actually having this incredible sex dream involving you and me," I said quietly, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

Much to my surprise Hermione smiled back at me. "You had a sex dream about me?" she asked me, her cheeks becoming red too now.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I did. It was incredible too."

"Well, maybe we'll have to make it come true then," Hermione said to me softly as she leaned in to kiss me softly.

a/n: Thanks goes out to crazylily for the review. also, i must say that jen was right, last chapter seemed like they moved a bit to fast and was unreal, hence the dream scene. and since no one else told me what they thought about it really, i went with her opinion. want to see something changed? then leave a review! - Laura


	7. Sweetness

And there we were, both of us in nothing but undergarments sharing our first real kiss together. It was even better than what I could have ever dreamed up. So sweet, so perfect. I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven. But it was better than that, simply because it was so real.

As we kissed, I reached around, letting my hands rest on Hermione's sides, right there at the waistband of her delicate lace panties. Her hands were now flat against my lower back, pulling me closer to her. And unlike my dream, it was surprisingly her who decided to delicately slip her sweet tasting tongue into my mouth first.

I of course wasn't going to complain, I enjoyed having her tongue there. Hermione just tasted so sweet I couldn't help myself from running my tongue along hers, playfully wrapping mine about hers.

Sadly, it was about then when she pulled away from our passionate kiss. She looked right into my eyes with her gorgeous chocolaty brown ones. Hermione took one of her hands from my back and placed it on my cheek gently, then traced my jaw line with her finger delicately. I couldn't help but smile at her, and in return, she presented me with a sweet smile that lit up all her soft and perfect facial features. Gods was she entrancing.

"Olivia, what are you thinking about?" she asked me, practically in a whisper. She didn't need to speak any louder than that though. We were already so close our bodies were touching, plus and volume level louder than a whisper would just kill the perfect moment we had going between us.

"You," I said simply, whispering right back to her and still having the smile on my face. "Thinking about how lovely you look, how soft your skin is, how sweet you taste. Everything about you," I said, my hand rubbing her side gently now.

"That's so sweet," Hermione said, still smiling as well. "But, I was more so wondering, what do you think we should do now?" she asked me.

I just looked at her for a moment. My hand that was not rubbing her side moved up to brush some of her hair behind her ears. "I would do whatever you wanted to. And I really mean that."

Hermione nodded her head and looked down at our feet down on the floor for a moment, then back up at me. She leaned in to kiss me softly, then pulled back some more. "Even be my girlfriend?" she asked me, smiling once more.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Hermione," I said returning her sweet smile with one of my own.

"Wonderful," Hermione said as she kissed me once more. I kissed her back this time. For once, I officially had a girlfriend, and not just some playmate who wanted to explore the idea of fooling around with another girl just for experience. This time it was a real relationship, with meaning behind it. And the fact that it was Hermione made it so much better, so perfect. I wanted this to last forever.

"It is wonderful," I whispered to her as we both seemed to pull away from the gentle exchange of kisses.

Hermione nodded as her hand moved down from my cheek to down along my bra, where she ran her fingers gently across the lace that rested on top of my breasts. "I just wouldn't feel right doing this if we weren't together."

"But we are Hermione. And I really do care about you, I want you to know that," I said to her.

She nodded once more. "I know, it's just, this summer I was hurt, and I don't want that happening again," she said in a more quiet whisper, taking her hand back as well.

I took a hold of her hand. "Well, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to love you," I said softly, looking right into her eyes.

She smiled some and leaned in to kiss me gently. "I want that too. In fact, I want to right now," she said putting both her hands on my sides now.

"Right now?" I asked her, mostly because I wanted to make sure I had heard her correctly.

"Uh huh," Hermione nodded, kissing my neck tenderly as she pulled me into a close embrace. "I want to show you how much I care about you Olivia," she said to me.

I could have died as I heard her mutter those words, those wonderful, marvelous words. "Well, do you have something in mind?" I asked, curious as to see what she would say on the subject.

Hermione pulled away from my neck and smirked. "Oh yes. I definitely have some ideas," she said with a nod before kissing me. She kissed me hard and very opened mouth, using a lot of tongue in the process. I of course had no objections what so ever. I simply returned her kiss, once again tasting her sweet tongue as mine ran across hers.

She pulled back after awhile and just smiled at me. We were both standing there right next to my bed. Her hand went up my body and her fingers ran gently through my hair. "Are you ok with this?" she asked me.

I just stared at her, nodding my head in some kind of a trance. Before I knew it, I was pushed down flat on my back on my bed. I looked up and there was Hermione, crawling atop of me, straddling my stomach and unhooking my bra at a rather fast speed.

I once again had no objections, but I did feel she was moving a little too fast. No fast as in I didn't want her doing this, I mean fast as in the actual speed she was moving. "Whoa, where's the fire?" I asked her with a little laugh, watching her as she got my bra off, letting my breasts go free.

"I thought you said you were ok with this?" Hermione asked, looking worried that she was doing something wrong.

"Oh, I am. I just think you can slow down a little bit. You know, enjoy the moment." I said to her, my hands running across her sides and her stomach.

She smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me gently, her hands massaging my breasts gently, making me let out a quiet moan into her mouth. Her touch was…amazing. So soft and delicate, yet enough to get me even more excited then I already was.

Hermione pulled back and looked at me for a moment, still gently massaging my chest. "Olivia, I want to do something for you. Something my old girlfriend did for me this summer."

I just looked at her for a moment. She had an old girlfriend over the summer? Well, maybe she was like me and it wasn't really a girlfriend, but just a friend with benefits that happened to be a girl. "Oh, well, ok," I said with a nod. I was really up for anything. Besides, I doubt she would do anything that far.

Of course, that thought went completely out the window as Hermione slid down off my stomach, her hands pulling away from my breasts and sliding down my stomach behind her. She gave me a playful smirk as she pulled down my panties. I just watched her, a smile creeping onto my own face as I wondered what exactly she was going to do.

What happened next was so perfect and wonderful, I could have sworn I was just dreaming it all again. After pulling my panties off, and throwing them down on the floor near my bra, Hermione moved up between my legs, running her hands along my inner thighs, spreading them apart more. Slowly, and still smirking, she leaned down, resting her head down in between my legs.

I let out one rather loud moan as I felt her tongue caressing the area between my legs. I couldn't believe what she was doing, it was so amazing. She made her way further in, spreading open my legs more to reach deeper between my legs with her kisses and her tongue. I looked down and all I could see was a mass of her soft brown hair between my legs.

I had the urge to want to reach down and pleasure myself as her tongue touched every surface, licking off all the moisture present before it could be replaced by more that I couldn't seem to stop creating. But, I had no need to slide my hand down there. Before I knew it, I felt Hermione's tongue gently slip into my entrance. I let out another moan as I laid there, letting the girlfriend of my dreams give me incredible oral pleasure. I kept moaning as I felt her tongue continue sliding in and out of me, stopping every now and then to lick something else or to gently suck as well.

"Oh, Hermione," I rasped out, my hands were clutching the sheets next to me as I resisted the urge to move about as her amazing tongue continued onward. Oh, gods, it was like heaven the way her tongue moved about.

I felt myself getting louder, almost shouting now as her tongue ran across all the right spots, making me get wetter. "Oh, don't stop Hermione," I said as I closed my eyes, throwing my head back in a fit of passion.

After a couple more passes of her tongue across my clitoris, I felt myself secreting juices onto her, into her mouth, as I had an incredible orgasm. "Oh god!" I found myself shouting out.

Hermione simply stayed down there, pulling her tongue out from inside of me, but still licking me gently, as if she was cleaning me. "Hermione….wow," I said breathlessly as I saw her moving out from between my legs. She was now crawling back up my body, finally lying down on top of me.

"Did you like that?" she asked me quietly as she ran a hand through my hair, kissing my shoulder softly once.

"It was amazing. You were amazing," I said smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back at me, both of staying cuddled up together there in my bed, simply enjoying each other's company before both of us were succumbed by sleep.

* * *

a/n: A big thank you goes out to crazylily and Elora! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means more than words to me that people are actually reading and enjoying my work. And I definitly had a minor spasm when told this is the best femme slash piece around. That simply made my day...so thanks again to Elora. But, I still need feedback, without reviews and comments I honestly have no drive to continue on, other than because I love writing this story, its such an outlet for everything. But, if you really liked it, or just want to be mentioned in my notes here...leave a comment! Thanks for reading! Laura 


	8. Washing Clean

a/n: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. Hopefully this is worth it...that is if anyone is even reading this...I hate to sound like a pushy bitch, but a review would be nice once and awhile. It's always nice to hear some feedback from people reading this. And to that, I would like to thank crazylily, my only reviewer for last chapter. I promise, you leave a review you get your name in the next chapter...lol. So, if that's all you're going for, drop me a line.

* * *

I woke up the next morning rather slowly, still in a bit of disbelief from everything that had happened the night before. It was so perfect I was sure it had to be a dream. But, when I opened my eyes and looked around I noticed a lovely brunette lying by my side, still completely naked.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked over Hermione's form, my hand reaching over and brushing some of her hair out of her face. She really was lovely, and finally, all mine. I couldn't have been happier. I leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. Because after all, I did have to wake her up, classes started today and I knew she wouldn't want to be late.

"Hermione, sweetheart," I whispered as I pulled my lips away from hers, just enough so they weren't touching.

"Mm?" she responded. I smiled some and kissed her once more.

"You have to wake up. We start classes today," I whispered once more. Hermione's eyes fluttered up open slowly as I mentioned the fact that we started classes today. She smiled at me when she noticed how close I was, and the fact that I too was still completely naked like she was.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, still a little sleepy. "Thanks for waking me up," she said softly, leaning in to kiss my lips tenderly.

"No problem. But it was hard, you just looked so peaceful sleeping there like that," I said as my hand rubbed her side gently, pulling her closer to me.

Hermione smiled as we moved closer together. "It's going to be hard not being with you all day," she said as she pressed into me and kissed my neck gently. I closed my eyes as she kissed me, feeling her chest press into me gently.

"I know, I know," I said softly as I stopped rubbing her side, but letting my hand rest in the small of her back instead.

Hermione soon pulled away from my neck and looked up at me. "Do…do you think we should tell people? About us?" she asked me.

I looked back at her for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, think how people would react to a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating, let alone those two both being girls," I said to her softly. I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at all that I was with her. But, I knew she had a reputation to uphold, and I didn't want to ruin that for her.

"Well, I guess we could tell our closest friends," Hermione said with a nod. "I mean, I can't really keep this from Ron and Harry anymore," she said shaking her head. I nodded and agreed with her. Of course, I didn't really know who I was going to tell. I wasn't exactly close with anyone. Sure, Pansy and all those people were friends, but not friends I would confide this into. They would take it out on poor Hermione, and I didn't want that happening.

"Alright, we can do that," I said to her, then kissed her soft, sweet lips gently. She returned the kiss with a sweet one of her own, slipping her tongue into my mouth briefly.

But before I realized that her tongue had made its way in, it was gone and she was pulling away from the kiss, and pulling away from me. "But, we do need to get ready. We have to be down for breakfast and all," she said as she got out of the bed.

I nodded my head and sat up slowly, still sitting in bed. "Yeah, I know," I said with a slight sigh. "I was just so happy lying here with you," I said looking at her.

Hermione smiled at me and moved back onto the bed, and on me slightly. "Well, I was very happy too," she said before planting another passionate kiss on my lips. This time I didn't let her pull back and kissed her back, my hand resting on the small of her back as I pulled her closer to me.

Hermione had my stomach straddled, her hands on my breasts, her lips against mine, and her tongue in my mouth. Merlin, this was the way to wake up in the morning. I kissed her back deeply, but soon she pulled away.

"We really do need to get ready," she said getting up. I nodded my head and sat up once again, seeing as she had pushed me back down. "But, you're welcome to join me in the shower," she said with a smile before heading to the bathroom that we shared.

"Yeah, but what about the guys?" I asked her, seeing as all four of us shared one bathroom.

Hermione shrugged. "So we lock the door. Come on," she said heading inside.

I nodded my head and got up out of bed, hurrying to follow her in. Of course, Hermione had the water running for the shower already, and I went to get us two towels. I came back with two towels, one a scarlet red towel with her name on it, the other one a dark green towel with my name on it.

Hermione smiled at me as I put the two towels on the rack, and I smiled back at her as she headed into the shower stall. I hurried up with the towels and went to follow her in. No sooner had I stepped in she had me pinned up against the wall, and I found myself in a tight lip lock with her. I had my hands resting on her waist, the hot water falling down on both of us.

Her hair looked so lovely when it was wet. It was no longer so bushy, but instead sleek and straight, curling at the ends even as it clung to her body. Even though the water was warm, her little pink nipples were perfectly erect, her breasts firm from the excitement. I only knew this because I happened to have moved my hands so they were now resting on them, squeezing gently.

Hermione let out a gentle moan as she pulled away from our passionate kiss and started kissing at my neck, her hands resting on my hips, keeping me up against the wall. I loved it when she kissed my neck, simply because she used her whole mouth when she did. There were soft gentle kisses, deeper ones, she would lick, nibble, it was just amazing.

Soon enough I had enough of her kissing me and I flipped her over so that she now had her back against the wall. She was still kissing my neck when one of my hands reached down and moved gently in between her legs. I ran my hand between her legs. Even though we were in the shower and every part of our bodies were wet, I could tell that she was definitely a different kind of wet as well.

I smirked at her before gently slipping my index finger up into her. Hermione pulled away and let out a moan while I moved my finger in and out slowly. She went back to kissing my neck after awhile. I saw this as an opportunity and as I pulled my finger out, I added my middle finger to it, sliding them both up into this time. Once again, Hermione moaned out.

She stopped moaning after a moment, but I kept moving my fingers in and out of her while she kissed my neck, eventually moving her kisses to my shoulder as well. I looked around, and then smirked. With my free hand I reached over and took the back scrubber off her rack. The handle would work perfectly…

I took it, and pulled out my fingers, this time, gently sliding up the handle to her back scrubber. This time Hermione didn't moan out, she shouted out, saying my name, then going back to moaning loudly as I started sliding the handle in and out of her slowly.

"Oh, Olivia," she moaned out, "Harder, please," she said to me, closing her eyes. I nodded, following her every order, making that handle slid in harder, faster, and deeper which only made her moan louder and after some time of rubbing the wood along her clitoris fast and hard, make her orgasm.

Hermione let out a loud and long moan as she reached her climax, shouting out my name, her eyes closed tightly. I started slowing down, as she started to relax some. Finally I pulled out the handle completely, and just dropped it down on the floor as I pressed against her and kissed her lips softly.

Hermione held on to me, her breathing heavy as she had been moaning and shouting for some time. "We need to clean up and get dressed or we'll be late," she whispered, sounding sad about having to leave not only our embrace in the shower, but me completely.

"Well, we have some classes together," I whispered to her as I pulled away and grabbed some shampoo to wash up my hair.

"I know we do. But, we can't exactly sit by each other," she said to me.

"Why not?" I asked her as I washed up.

"You should know that. You're in Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor," Hermione said as she washed herself up.

"That shouldn't matter. We're a couple now," I said looking at her.

"Well, not everyone knows that, you know," Hermione said to me. "And I don't really want everyone knowing right now."

I looked at her. That hurt, those words hurt me. "So…you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" I asked her.

"No…just…"

"Well, that's what you said. And you know what, I can't be with someone who is too embarrassed to be seen with me," I said looking at her. With that I got out of the shower and wrapped up in my towel and headed out.

The only thing that hurt worse than her words was the fact that she didn't even come after me. I walked out and she just stayed there in the bathroom…


	9. The R Stands For Revenge

a/n: Ok, I've decided that Olivia was a little to sweet and nice for a Slytherin, so I've added that hint of evilness to her, just for some extra spice in the story. Also, about Olivia's orientation, she's not fully a lesbian, she is bi but she more so leans towards the female side of the spectrum. Anyways, on with the story! I'd love to hear what you think about where this is going. Thanks much! Laura

* * *

Of course as I got dressed I thought about everything. I guess I realized you couldn't really respect someone who sticks the handle to a back scrubber up between your legs could you? But that wasn't all that I was. She had asked me out, she had asked me to be her girlfriend and I had accepted. Now she was trying to get out of her girlfriend duties. Was…was she using me?

I let out a slight gasp as this thought came to my mind. Maybe she was. After all, she did seem rather quick to get me into bed, which really didn't seem like her at all. I felt one little tear roll down my cheek as I zipped up the back of my skirt and grabbed my robes off of my bed. She didn't really want me as a girlfriend, she was just like every other one of my love interests, and she just wanted me for the physical aspects of a relationship.

I held on to my robes and put my bag over my shoulder and headed out. As I stepped out of our dorm, I didn't feel sad anymore. I was actually angry, furious even. I had spent all that time thinking, dreaming, waiting for her to come around and love me the way I loved her and this is all I get in return? Well, I wasn't settling for that.

Just as I came out of my dorm, I looked over and saw Harry coming out of his. He seemed like he hadn't really had a good night himself, but seeing as he shared a room with Draco, I doubt either of them slept well at all. I figured they probably slept facing each other with one eye open and wand in hand, just in case.

I just smiled at him. I was going to get even, and it was going to be fun.

"Good morning Harry. How are you today?" I asked him, sounding rather friendly and polite. He just looked at me blankly, as if I had been talking to some other person named Harry in the room.

"Are you…talking to me?" he asked looking at me still.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. "I mean, I know I'm a Slytherin and all, but we're roommates now. We're the co-head boy and girl. I really think we should put all differences aside and become…a little more friendly," I said with a bit of a smirk as I took a hold of his arm.

Harry just looked at me for a moment, still taking in my words. I had a feeling like he was a bit in shock. Hell, I was a bit in shock from my words. But, I had reasoning for going after Harry. After all, he was kind of cute, and seemed like a nice guy, plus he just so happened to be one of Hermione's best friends and Draco's enemy.

"Well, um…ok," Harry said with a nod as he thought about it some.

"Great!" I said with a smile. "You know, I was talking about this with Hermione last night in our dorm, and I guess she wants to try the same thing with Draco. You know, make an attempt at trying to get along with him and all," I said, even though I knew I was lying out my ass on this, but he seemed to be going along with it. "Well, you would never guess that even though she hates him, that she thinks he's cute and wouldn't mind doing a little study work with him, if you know what I mean."

Harry's head snapped towards my direction as I said that. I just smiled at him. "What? Hermione said that?" he asked me.

"Of course. I thought that you two were friends, I thought you knew that already," I said to him.

"Oh, um…well, I didn't," he said shaking his head. "Are you sure she was talking about Draco? As in Malfoy?"

"Positive. And I'm pretty sure if he had the chance, he would do her, even if he calls her a mudblood all the time. After all, he is a guy and you guys do have needs don't you?" I asked him, pressing into his arm a little bit so that as he walked his arm brushed up against my chest with every step he took. I smiled at him as I saw him start to get flustered by this, but he didn't say anything about it, nor change the way he walked.

"Um, yeah. I guess so," he said with a nod.

"Well, I bet that was him coming into the shower as I left. I heard someone coming in as I left, but Hermione was still in there. I wonder how that went over," I said, trying to sound rather thoughtful.

"You don't think they would have…" Harry questioned as he looked down at me.

"They might have," I said with a shrug.

"Well, it's just…I kind of like her and…" he said with a sigh.

"Aww! Harry I'm so sorry! I had no idea you liked her like that!" I said looking up at him. "Well, I hate to say it, but I really don't think you're the person she wants," I said to him as I put on this sympathetic face. "If there is anything…anything at all I can do for you…" I said to him

"Well, I would like to get Draco back," Harry muttered. "You think you could help me tonight?" he asked me.

I smiled on the inside to myself, noticing this plan was working out wonderfully. In fact, it was going along smoother than I planned. I guess to get Harry more involved with this I would need to set something up to make it look like Draco and Hermione were in the get together sometime in our little Common Room after classes. I didn't want to do it, but I was pretty sure I could bribe Draco into it.

"What do you need me to do for you Harry?" I asked him, still looking rather sympathetic at the boy.

"I'm…I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you later," he said to me. "Let's just go eat."

"Alright Harry. Come on then," I said as I took his arm once more and headed to the Great Hall with him for breakfast.


	10. Her Wicked Ways

a/n: I'm hurt that no one left me a review for the last two chapters. I've been finding it harder to keep this up, not knowing if people are actually reading and enjoying this story. I know I like writing it, but I want to share it with other people too. So please, leave a review. I can't change things to make this story better if I don't know what you like or don't like about it. Thanks for reading! Laura

* * *

Harry and I made it into the Great Hall together, but we had to split up since we were still in different houses. "I'll see you later then Harry," I said giving him a wave before heading towards the Slytherin table.

Harry simply nodded and headed to the Gryffindor table still looking a little down about our conversation on the trip sown to the hall. He just went over and sat down by Ron. I noticed him take one more glance back at me, so I just smiled at him before I started to fill my plate with breakfast food.

No sooner had I dug in my food, but just my luck both Hermione _and_ Draco happened to walk into the hall together. I just smirked to myself, I couldn't have asked for anything better. I glanced at the Gryffindor table and after they turned from the door a certain pair of green eyes were looking over at me now. I just shrugged as I looked at Harry, poor thing. He looked so upset. He really was going to play nicely in my little plan.

I went back to eating my breakfast, when I found myself being forced to scoot down some in order to make room for Draco. I glanced over at him as he shoved his way into the space.

"You know, an excuse me would have been polite," I said as I looked back down at my breakfast plate.

Draco smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well, I'm sorry my dear. How about you let me apologize properly later tonight?"

I pushed his arm away from me and looked at him. "Don't get any ideas. And a proper thank you would simply be saying thank you," I said rather coolly.

Draco just sighed and tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Olivia, honestly. Why can't you just be like everyone else and be a good little girl and do as I ask you to do?" he asked as he tilted his head back down, looking straight across the hall.

"Because I don't want to do what you ask me to do," I replied. "I find that concept rather simple. I don't want to do it, so I don't. Imagine that."

Draco looked at me, moving so that his face was inches from mine. "Listen, unless you want to have some serious problems, I would think twice about your answers."

I just looked at him for a moment. Had he actually threatened me? He had! Draco Malfoy actually threatened me!

"You're silence suggests that you understand," Draco said as he turned to his breakfast plate for the first time that morning.

"Draco…"

"Olivia, right now, it's time to be quiet. So close your mouth unless you are putting food into it," he said looking at me.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "I was going to say I'll do what you want if you do one thing for me," I said looking at him.

"Do what?" Draco asked looking me now.

"I need you to, well, walk into our common room tonight and make it look like you're having a fling with Granger," I said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked, practically shouting at me. "I will not…"

"It's gonna destroy Potter if you do," I said in a sing song voice.

Draco just looked at me, his mouth still open since I had cut him off mid-sentence. He closed his mouth and put his hand to his chin. "Destroy Potter eh?" he asked.

"Yep. Probably his friendship with Granger too," I added. Of course I didn't say it, but seeing Draco with Hermione together would hurt Harry. But I would be there to…soothe his pain for him. And by doing that, hopefully getting both Draco and Hermione back for what they've done to me.

"Fine," Draco said. "But…that means you have to do what I ask of you from now on. Me even associating with Granger should earn me that let alone acting like I was involved with her."

"Fine, fine," I said nodding. "Just walk in tonight. I'll give you more details later."

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm back around me, and I didn't object. I knew he wouldn't have time to do anything, because I was putting my plan into action then and there.

Classes seemed to go by rather quickly for once in my life. Perhaps it was because I wasn't really paying attention, but rather I was sitting there either coming up with ideas or was dealing with Draco's wandering hand that liked to find its way up under my skirt under the table. Of course, I always figured it could be worse, but I really didn't want to think about that.

I was on break before my last class of the day and I managed to slip away from Draco's grip. Sure, I had to promise to meet him back in our common room after I quick stopped by the library, but this was going to be worth it.

I went and found Harry and took his hand to get him to stop walking and get his attention "Hey, um, I was wondering, since I have other stuff to do tonight I was wondering what time you wanted to meet up."

Harry looked at me and ran his free hand through his hair. "Oh, um, how about after dinner, so like, sevenish?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded my head. "Alright, seven it is. I'll see you then," I said to him before running off towards the Slytherin Common Room, where Draco and I had agreed to meet since we had potions after our break, and the Heads' Common Room was halfway across the castle from the classroom.

I made it back to see Draco waiting for me, sitting down casually on the couch, his school books on the table by his feet, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the couch across from him. "How was the library?"

"Oh, fine. Got what I needed," I said with a nod.

"Then where's the book?"

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"If you went to the library, where's the book you got?" he asked as he stood up, walking over towards me.

"Oh, I just needed to, um, check something," I said, hoping he would by it.

"Whatever," he muttered as he placed his hand on my thigh, his hand then slowly moving up under my skirt as he nuzzled my neck gently.

I actually closed my eyes for a moment. I just tried to go off into some other place, knowing after my deal with him at breakfast I couldn't argue with Draco about what he was doing. Of course, it was kind of bothering me that Crabbe and Goyle were just sitting over there, not to mention some other sixth years too.

I was slowly drifting off, not thinking about what was going on, but I was suddenly pulled out of my trance. In one smooth and hurried movement Draco swung me around and had me flat on my back down on the couch. I opened my eyes and looked up at him as he moved in between my legs. He had his hands on my waist and was kissing at my neck softly.

I once again just close my eyes, laying there thinking about different things. I wished that Hermione had such lust for me, but I could never see her flipping me down on my back like this. To be honest, I kind of liked knowing I was an object of desire, knowing that some one wanted me so much that they could not contain it to themselves.

"Draco," I whispered. "Are you sure you want to be doing this out here?" I asked him softly. "There are people in here."

"But my room is half way across the castle," Draco muttered, his lips hitting my skin as he spoke. "Besides, what I say goes, remember?" he said as he fiddled with his belt buckle.

I just sighed slightly and nodded my head. I turned my head over and noticed a small crowd gathering on the couch across from us. It was Crabbe, Goyle, and a couple of sixth year boys, all sitting there and watching us as if it was a dirty magazine coming to life, just for their entertainment. Draco didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. Perhaps he thought this would just be a way to show off in front of them all.

I finally looked back at Draco when I felt his hands under my skirt again. He slowly pulled down my panties and smirked as he got them off. "A thong eh?" he asked studying the pair of black fabric in his hand. "Well, from now on, no underwear, you hear? And always a skirt, never pants," he said to me.

I just nodded, looking at my underwear still in his hand. He looked at it a bit more, and then threw it down on the table. I glanced over at my underwear just laying there on the table, and the boys who were now ogling it like they had just seen Merlin himself.

I was then once more distracted by Draco. He had his hands on my hips once more, they were resting under my skirt, and I also noticed he had both his pants and boxers down around his ankles. I glanced over at the crowd on the couch, which had grown more since I last looked the audience still all male though.

Draco just smirked as he positioned himself just right. "Ready dear?" he asked me, as if I had a choice of what my response would be.

I opened my mouth to answer, and just as the words were about to come out I felt Draco thrust up hard as he entered me, making my simple one word reply come out in a shout. "Yes!" I shouted, closing my eyes as I felt him inside of me.

The crowd seemed to enjoy my reaction to Draco's thrust. I couldn't help it though. I hadn't planned on shouting out anything; it just…came out on its own.

I kept my eyes closed as Draco started pumping hard. One of his hands moved from under my skirt and was now up by my head, holding on to the couch cushion for leverage as his slid in further and harder, making me moan out more.

I couldn't explain it, the first time I had cried and wanted nothing more for him to stop. This time…well…I actually found myself enjoying it, wanting more even. Perhaps I really was missing out on something by only associating myself with other girls.

We gave the audience there on the couch a good show, finally ending with Draco bringing us both to a climax, with me shouting and him moaning out rather loudly. He finished and practically collapsed on me, his manly flesh still sheathed inside of my. I was breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling rapidly, his head moving along with it since that is where he chose to place it.

I glanced down at him and played with his hair as he panted, trying to catch his breath as well. "Come into the Common Room around seven, and don't forget to have Granger with you," I whispered to him.

Draco just nodded his head, and I learned something. I put out…I get what I want.


End file.
